HIPNOTIC DISTORTION
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: En un día de rutina Scarlett queda involucrado en una lucha eterna entre monstruos y humanos, en medio de la pelea encontrará el amor y la muerte.YAOI


HIPNOTIC DISTORTION

Todos los días empiezan igual una rutina constante.

Pero hoy algo ha cambiado, es diferente a lo habitual, es aquí donde comienza mi historia. . .

Por la mañana me levanté, me duché y bajé a desayunar un tazón de fruta, el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día. Salí temprano de casa odio ser impuntual, me dirigí al instituto; tomé las clases como cualquier otro día, al terminar me propuse a dirigirme de vuelta para ello debía pasar por un bosque solitario llamado el "Bosque de los Lamentos" no era llamado así sólo por darle un nombre sino porque había una leyenda: "Aquellos que osen entrar al espeso bosque sufrirán una dolorosa muerte, de acuerdo a algunas personas si llegases a pasar cerca de ahí y prestas atención podrás escuchar como el viento susurra lamentándose el dolor de aquellas almas que vagan en él"

Volviendo a mi historia, al pasar absorto del mundo externo de alguna forma escuché una voz áspera y hueca que me llamaba.

Scarlett, Scarlett

Al escuchar esto miré a lo profundo del bosque para intentar ver algo curiosamente no me inmuté. Caminé hasta acercarme lo más que pude, de la oscuridad unos ojos aparecieron me asusté, retrocedí de espalda tropezando con algo me volví y otros ojos se posaron en mí, me quedé inmóvil.

Aquello era lo más bello que jamás hubiese visto, amatistas por ojos poseía, cabellos dorados, cuerpo perfecto y un estilo tan pronunciado que era difícil pasarlo por alto, en una palabra aún sin conocerle podía saber que él era perfecto.

Me miró fríamente y siguió de largo, no pude hacer nada entonces sólo mirar como se alejaba paso a paso, por un momento olvidé el susto recién que me había llevado en el frondoso bosque a mi costado al desaparecer aquel adonis de mi vista por completo volví en mí y salí corriendo a casa mientras lo hacía trataba de entender lo que me había ocurrido pero no podía pensar con claridad, aquella mirada volvía a mi mente una y otra vez por ello decidí dejar a un lado la experiencia paranormal y dedicarme a soñar. A la mañana siguiente al levantarme lo primero que hice fue mirar a la ventana, no sé porque lo hice tal vez esperaba que como una novela de Maki Murakami, él apareciera al pie de mi ventana pero claro eso no ocurrió sólo en mi fantasía.

Divagando, divagando, me la paso todo el día. Mi rutina cambió en el día no vuelvo a casa por el Bosque de los lamentos y por la noche no puedo dormir, mis patrones de sueño se han echado a perder.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquello, pero hoy no puedo volver por el nuevo camino tengo que hacerlo por el bosque y como creí no ocurrió nada, llegué a casa fue como cualquier día, por la noche me fui a dormir y volvieron de nuevo las visiones aquellas luces en lo profundo del bosque pero ésta vez estaba en mis sueños y parecía tan real el aroma, el frío era como estar ahí, el miedo me invadió aquellos ojos rojos me miraban mientras yo hacía lo mismo de pronto no lo podía creer el estaba ahí el adonis que había hecho latir mi corazón me tomó por la cintura por detrás y con un movimiento una brillante luz apareció frente a nosotros, cerré los ojos y desperté de sobresalto en mi cama miré a todos lados tratando de reconocer o mejor dicho buscando al adonis como siempre le he llamado pero. . .

Solo fue un sueño.

De nuevo inició como cualquier día bajé por las escaleras, la casa parecía como si temblara me sacudí, seguía durmiendo, al llegar a la cocina miré dentro y todo estaba lleno de sangre corrí a la sala con náuseas ahí una especie de bestia estaba sentada en el sillón me miraba, sus ojos como dos luces rojas estaba lleno de sangre de pies a cabeza sonreía de manera macabra tuve tanto miedo que no me pude mover, se levantó y se dirigió a mí.

Eres tú

Caminó hacia mí, retrocedí y la casa comenzó a cobrar vida la puerta se abrió y como un sueño apareció de nuevo el chico de mis sueños.

¡Aléjate de él!

Aquel fenómeno se fue encima de él con quién combatió ferozmente con unos poderes sorprendentes solo miré que lo lanzó tan lejos que desapareció de nuestra vista, el adonis se levantó y se volvió hacia mí.

¿Estás bien?

S-si, estoy bien –le miré fijamente- ¿quién eres?

Me tomó por el brazo y bruscamente me jaló fuera de la casa donde hizo un ademán con la mano y una especie de portal se abrió me llevó dentro y sin decir nada pasamos al otro lado llegando a un aterrador lugar, tétrico, me aferré a su brazo mientras nuestro alrededor se monstruos y fenómenos nos miraban pasar.

No tengas miedo –me susurro

Intenté no tenerlo, pero no podía controlarme. Llegamos a un callejón en el que el lugar al fondo llamó a una puerta que se abrió inmediatamente, entramos en ella, ahí habían personas que le saludaban mientras se dirigían a mí.

¡Que bueno que esté aquí alteza

Él se zafó de mí y se alejó un poco.

Aquí estarás a salvo –me dijo el adonis

Se alejó aún más de mí, corrí hacia él y le exigí me dijera quien era y que hacía yo ahí

Mi nombre es Paris –respondió

Yo puedo explicarte –me dirigió un hombre mayor- Tú eres el elegido por los dioses para ser nuestro príncipe

¿Príncipe? –pregunté

Así es

Respondió el hombre mientras a Paris parecía no importarle.

Me llevaron a una habitación donde había una especie de comedor, me senté en una silla entonces un grupo de hombres junto al anciano comenzaron a explicarme la situación.

Usted pertenece a este mundo –mencionó uno de ellos

Fue elegido por los dioses para gobernar nuestro mundo y salvarnos –espetó otro

Aquel chico que me había llevado ahí es decir Paris había desaparecido.

Muy bien festejemos su llegada –propuso el hombre mayor de la primera vez

Yo había sido elegido para gobernar y salvar a aquel mundo, un mundo paralelo al mío. . . su nombre Elenia. De acuerdo a lo que me relataron esos hombres, Elenia era un lugar pacífico pero, poco a poco empezó a cambiar el ambiente de pronto, los humanos quemaron el cielo, destruyeron la Tierra y los monstruos comenzaron a poblar el lugar mientras que los humanos empezaron a mutar. Los pocos humanos que quedaban se escondían de ser atacados o de mutar por eso nos encontrábamos en el subterráneo de un edificio abandonada, habían edificado una ciudad subterránea. Ahora era mi deber salvar a esos pocos humanos.

La fiesta inició miré a todas partes pero, no lograba ver a Paris, necesitaba verlo. No sé porque. Pregunté si acaso alguien lo había visto, no obtuve suerte.

Esa noche no pude dormir sólo pensaba en él, al día siguiente me hicieron levantar muy temprano, me llevaron por un túnel hasta lo que parecía una fortaleza y ahí estaba él sentado como un verdadero príncipe en su trono, se veía pensativo. Mi corazón latió fuerte e inmediatamente me acerqué a él

¿Te ocurre algo? –le pregunté

No creo sinceramente que seas tú, pues eres un mocoso molesto

Me enfadó tanto su comentario mientras él solo se dignó a darse vuelta y marcharse de ahí.

Por varios días estuve en el refugio, me instruían y ponían al tanto de la situación fuera, era un verdadero infierno; durante ese lapso no lo ví y me sentía entre ansioso y molesto de pronto al ir por un corredor lo alcanzé al ver de espalda a mí, lo seguí hasta una habitación.

¡Oye! -le grité antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta

Oh, eres tú –me dijo sarcásticamente- pasa. . .

Entré en la habitación era un lugar oscuro con una cama a medio hacer y un pequeño escritorio improvisado con un libro sobre él, cerró la puerta cruzando los brazos me miró.

¿Qué quieres? –dijo serio

Me paralicé sin poder responder.

No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, ve a buscar otro mocoso como tú –continuó

¡¡Ya basta!! –se estaba burlando de mí- ¡¡Discúlpate desgraciado, maldito egocéntrico!!

No entiendo que me ocurrió tal vez me molestó que Paris creyera que yo era solamente un niño y no me tomara en serio, pero iba a pagar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –dijo molesto

Entonces retrocedí mientras iba hacia mí, me asustó su mirada, me acorraló contra la pared puso la mano en la pared junto a mi cabeza me miró fijamente.

¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma?, entiendo tú no eres más que un crío, un humano común y corriente, te traje aquí sólo porque me lo pidieron no por gusto y debo protegerte que es lo peor –dijo realmente enfadado

Sentía que mi corazón de mi pecho iba a salirse.

¡Eres de lo peor! ¡No debiste salvarme, no debiste haber hecho eso!

Eso no era lo que quería decir, no sabía que decir, me sentía mal y decía puras tonterías.

Al parecer le colmé la paciencia, me tomó por los hombros y me azotó bruscamente contra la pared.

¡Cállate, estoy harto de ti, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras, me sigues y dices puras tonterías para estar cerca de mí?

¿De qué hablas? –pregunté

De que te gusto claro está ¿o me equivoco?

. . .

No pude responder, únicamente bajé la cabeza apenado

¿Y bien? –preguntó él

Sí, claro ¿y qué más? Ni que estuvieras tan bien –apenas atiné a decir

Ja, ¿entonces por qué te sonrojas?

¡¡T. . . tú. . . no sabes lo que dices porque eres un. . . un arrogante, un insensible y un. . . y un desgraciado!!

Aquello acabó por enfadarlo más, me apretó fuertemente los hombros y continuó.

¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

Sólo, lo miré asustado y sorprendido. Paris dijo algo entonces

Oh, bien. . .

Y de pronto me sorprendió dándome un suave beso, se sentía tan cálido pero se separó de mí, me miró con cierto desprecio y sacó bruscamente de su habitación; mientras caminaba a mis aposentos, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido estaba realmente feliz y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, si había entrado en mi vida y me había salvado en mi mundo era señal del destino.

Al día siguiente salí temprano de mi alcoba, me dirigí a buscarlo supe que ese día estaría en entrenamiento por ello corrí en su busca al campo de entrenamiento y ahí estaba, tan guapo como siempre " he cambiado, soy diferente a como era al principio de todo ", caminé al centro, todos los ahí presentes estaban obligados a saludarme con cortesía pero Paris no lo hizo.

No lo soporté entonces.

Arrodíllate ante mí plebeyo –le ordené

Mientras todos me miraban anonadados por esa actitud tan de repente, Paris miró con ese desprecio que le caracterizaba; se puso de pie y reclamó. . .

No tengo porque obedecerte, no te reconozco como el príncipe y nunca lo haré mocoso

¡Si no te arrodillas ante mí y suplicas perdón. . . –fui interrumpido

¡Cállate!, si todos estos idiotas te alaban y te siguen es porque no se dan cuenta de tu falsedad, pero yo no soy como ellos para mí no eres nada.

Esas crueles palabras me hicieron sentir peor que la última vez, como si estrujaran mi corazón sin percatarme brotó una lágrima cuando me di cuenta salí inmediatamente de ahí, volví a la habitación, sus palabras me hirieron tanto. . . No soy tan fuerte como creía.

Por algunos días no me atreví a salir a pesar de que me necesitaban fuera, de cualquier forma intentaban sacarme pero era inútil su intento no deseaba continuar así tan patético todo esto, fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión de dejar todo.

He estado pensando. . . –comencé

¿En qué ha pensado alteza? –preguntó el hombre que desde el principio se volvió mi consejero

He decidido irme de aquí, yo no soy a quién ustedes buscan, yo soy solo un adolescente de preparatoria no puedo hacer nada

Alteza, lo necesitamos aquí, usted fue elegido desde su nacimiento es cuestión de tener confianza en sí mismo. . .

De pronto algo nos interrumpió, un fuerte estruendo nos tomó por sorpresa el lugar empezó a venirse abajo, corrimos para salvarnos. Afuera se encontraban un gran número de fenómenos y monstruos aterradores, lo cual hacía imposible escapar así que decidieron hacerles frente; la cruel batalla inició, sentía un gran miedo tanto que mi mente comenzó a divagar.

¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¡quiero volver a casa!

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el refugio fue destruido los humanos peleaban a morir mientrs intentaban por todos los medios pretegerme, todas esas personas murieron por mi culpa; hombres, mujeres y. . . niños por igual.

Paris, ¿dónde estás?

Me separé del grupo, no sé como y fui a dar no sé dónde, lo único que recuerdo fue que al despertar miré todo destruido muertos por doquier humanos y monstruos, todo por mi culpa y mi cobardía. Caminé sin rumbo buscando alguna respuesta, no conseguía aclarar mis ideas muchos pensamientos, angustias y preocupaciones.

¿Cómo me metí en esto?

Sin percatarme del peligro encontré una enorme puerta, le envolvía un aura aterradora y macabra había algo que me detenía de seguir adelante detrás de esa puerta, ¿qué podría encontrar?

Oye –se escuchó

Esa voz es de. . .

Era Paris, estaba vivo estuve tan feliz en ese momento, pero recordé lo que había dicho aquel día, sus palabras tan crueles.

Ah, eres tú –respondí antipático

Sí a mí también me dá gusto verte –dijo sarcástico

"¡Qué pesado!"

Dejándolo pasar volví en si, Paris se acercó amí.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó

No sé como llegué aquí

Este es el lugar donde ellos se esconden, detrás de esa puerta

¿Ellos?

Sí, los que provocaron este caos

Cuéntame.

Está bien. Hace cientos de años Elenia era un lugar pacífico hasta que Daphiel apareció convenció a muchos de que deberían evolucionar y la única forma de hacerlo era con poder, usando alquimia una práctica prohibida para evitar guerras entre los mundos. En Elenia la única persona con algún tipo de poder era la princesa, el pilar que sostenía a este mundo, sus poderes aumentaban con los sentimientos que el pueblo le proporcionaba, es decir poseía magia blanca, magia de la naturaleza, el sentimiento mas puro. . .

Después de algunos años Elenia se dividió entre aquellos que deseaban usar la alquimia y aquellos que estaban del lado de la princesa, al darse cuenta de que no podrían con ello, la princesa desafió a Daphiel en un enfrentamiento hasta el final, la maldad era alimentada por el odio mientras que aquellos que no se había podrido alimentaban el poder del pilar con el sentimiento más puro que podrían encontrar en ese momento. Al final Daphiel y sus seguidores ganaron y como el último suspiro de la princesa hechizó a Elenia castigándolos con un virus mortal que convertía a los humanos de corazón oscuro en monstruos, eso obligó a Daphiel a intentar recuperase robando todo la energía negativa, pero al ser un contrahechizo, la maldición provocó que los pocos humanos que quedabn absorbieran esos poderes.

Durante generaciones han sido heredados mientras buscamos al nuevo pilar que nos traerá la paz.

¿El nuevo pilar?

Así es, por eso te buscaron. Sinceramente para mí no eres más que un humano ordinario

¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

. . .

¡Contéstame!

Je, porque el pilar debe ser alguien con una característica especial

¿Cuál?

. . . el amor, al menos es lo que escuché pero eso es ridículo no creo en eso

¿No. . . no crees en el amor?

No

¿Por qué piensas que no puedo ser el pilar?

Porque yo no te amo –sonrió malévolamente

Terminó por destrozar mi corazón, aunque no entendía que quería decir con eso, ¿qué tenía que ver sus sentimientos por mí y el que yo fuese el pilar?

¡¡Y qué tiene que ver con que yo sea el pilar o no?! –sentía como si quisiera llorar

Tú no puedes serlo porque desde el primer momento en que nos vimos tú me amaste, me doy cuenta de que te gusto no soy idiota. En cuanto a eso, el pilar debe recibir ese sentimiento y de mi parte no lo tendrás.

No lo podía tolerar rompí a llorar hirió mis sentimientos, él me miró y una lágrima corrió de mi mejilla hasta caer cerca d mi corazón lo que lo hizo brillar intensamente una luz salía de mí, ambos nos sorprendimos sobretodo yo de pronto sentí algo dentro de mí y como si me hubiese desconectado de todo caí inconsciente en sus brazos.

Sin saber lo que ocurrió después, sólo recuerdo que Paris me llamaba por mi nombre, jamás lo había hecho, cuando volví en sí estaba en una especie de fortaleza oscura y fría, estaba dentro de la puerta de la última vez la que miré al lado de Paris aquel día. Frente a mí se encontraba aquel sujeto llamado Daphiel, un ser horrible, estaba tan cerca de mí a punto darme el golpe final y sin ser mi intensión mi corazón brilló nuevamente, hubo un gran resplandor que iluminó todo el lugar, un brillo que cegaba y después de alguna forma Elenia era de nuevo un lugar claro, lleno de sueños y de paz.

Miré a todas partes tratando de comprender que ocurría y fue cuando miré a Paris a mis pies, me arrodillé deprisa.

¿Estás bien? –pregunté angustiado

Por primera vez sonrió de verdad, tocó mi rostro y sostuve su mano, en realidad se veía mal.

Tenías razón, si eras tú el pilar. . . lo sé ahora porque he dado mi vida por ti

Paris, ¿qué dices resiste? –comencé a llorar

Ganaste, lo lograste, alteza yo. . . yo. . . –se incorporó con trabajo acercándose a mí oído, me abrazó y continuó- . . . el pilar tiene una característica especial y es que recibe su poder del sentimiento más puro. . . por eso yo. . . te. . .

No pudo terminar, su corazón se detuvo para siempre y mi alma murió en ese momento junto a Paris.

Sólo sé que dio su vida por mí, ¿por qué?, aún ahora no lo sé, si hubiéramos tenido otra oportunidad, ¿qué habría pasado?

Esperaba oír esas palabras que esperé mucho tiempo, lo que haya hecho lo agradezco aunque me duela y esté solo viviré por él, si no fuera por él todos habríamos muerto, no he llorado desde aquel día si lo hiciera Paris no estaría de acuerdo.

¿Cuáles eran esas palabras que quería decir?, ya nunca lo sabré.

Me pregunto. . . cuando una persona muere, sus palabras si pueden ser verdad, si pueden ser mentira. . .

Ahora soy el pilar de Elenia e intento gobernar de forma correcta y honesta, la alquimia de nuevo es una práctica prohibida quién se atreva a usarla es muerto de inmediato, es cruel pero, es lo que hace que esto funcione y haya paz entre los reinos.

Paris. . . yo te amé en el momento que nos vimos, es verdad tenías razón, te amo, te seguiré amando y algún día estaremos juntos esperando a que pronuncies lo que quiero oír con tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que dedicaste con tu último aliento. . .


End file.
